


Corrupted Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Art, Chimeras, Love, Omd, Other, Romance, Tragedy, True Love, but not like that, get your mind out of the gutter, love alchemy, not bestiality, the original anime sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Tragedie in 4 Panels. </p>
<p>Also this is based on BROTHERHOOD. NOT the stupid ORIGINAL ANIME. WHICH SUX.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Corrupted Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Tragedie in 4 Panels. 
> 
> Also this is based on BROTHERHOOD. NOT the stupid ORIGINAL ANIME. WHICH SUX.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Corrupted Love - FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334878) by [OriginalMaleDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalMaleDog/pseuds/OriginalMaleDog)




End file.
